1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power generation and, more specifically, to a system for generating electricity utilizing continuous reusable energy.
The energy generating system of the present invention produces low cost electric power without consumption of limited natural resources, pollution, or greenhouse gas emission, and is independent of wind conditions. In turn, the energy generating system of the present invention provides improved means over existing coal and gas fixed power generation as well as nuclear plants and wind mill farms.
The present invention is a system for generating electricity comprising a plurality of towers in communication with a base level conduit housing having a section of smaller diameter containing an air driven turbine connected to a power storage system used to power a generator.
The towers are unified at the lower end with a single base enclosure providing means to maximize air speed. The venturi throat with the undershot air wheel is affixed within the single base enclosure. The upper end of each tower can include a venturi like collar to increase air suction.
An air compressor or pump is connected to the shaft of the aforementioned under shot air wheel by means of belt and/or gear system. The compressed air is then transferred to a storage tank suitable for high pressure. A plurality of air compressors and/or storage tanks may be utilized to suit power requirements to run the generator. Additionally, a fluid pump(s) may be utilized in lieu of the air compressor(s).
The compressed air is released and transferred to the generators whirling wheel providing necessary mechanical energy to turn the generator rotor and in turn, means to convert the mechanical energy into electrical energy. Pressure valves and an automatic controller provide means to regulate air flow between the store tanks and to the generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other energy generating systems. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 1,600,105 issued to Fonkiewicz on Jul. 12, 1923.
Another patent was issued to Carlson on Jul. 15, 1975 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,393. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,652 was issued to Levine on Feb. 3, 1976 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 12, 1977 to Fiss as U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,725.
Another patent was issued to Payne on Apr. 2, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,973. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,798 was issued to Prueitt on Jan. 16, 1996. Another was issued to Preito Santiago on Jul. 8, 2003 as U.S. Pat. No. 6,590,300 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 6, 2004 to Ferraro as U.S. Pat. No. 6,717,285.
Internationally, a patent was issued to Branczik on Dec. 24, 1930 as U.K. Patent No. GB340,127. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB524680 was issued to Honig on Aug. 13, 1940. An International Patent Application was issued to Drucker on Dec. 20, 2001 as WO01/96740. Another International Patent Application was issued to Coustou on Feb. 23, 2006 as WO2006/018587.